sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Angharad Davies
Name: Angharad (pronounced "Ann-harrud") Davies Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: Member of the girl's rugby team. School: Jenna Park Secondary School Appearance: Angharad is of a medium height (5"6). She has shoulder length, naturally straight blonde hair, which is usually tied back in a ponytail. She has very pale blue eyes. Apart from a small ring on her finger, she doesn't wear any jewellry, and neither does she particularly care about what she wears. She can usually been seen in a comfy jumper and some jeans, and in this aspect she's a bit tomboyish. She tends to be muddy through all the rugby she plays. Biography: Angharad is pretty much a country girl; coming from a small Welsh village where not a lot happens. She doesn't have any interests in computers or TV, instead prefers to read a book or play rugby. She also enjoys horse riding, and often goes pony trekking with her boyfriend on the weekends. She's quite popular at school, and she's an average student. However, she has a fiery temper that can be attributed to her Welsh blood, and can often get uncontrollable bouts of rage, and once got a detention for hitting another girl in the stomach with a hockey stick. Other: She's bilungual; she can speak both Welsh and English fluently. She usually unconsciously lapses back into Welsh when angered. Number: 31 Designated Weapon: Cat Claws Conclusions: She'll have to watch that temper of hers...it may get her killed. Although, then again, it might just come in handy coupled with the strength she's probably gained from playing rugby. Evaluations Kills: Duncan Wright, Cydni Pullman Killed by: Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: Cat claws (designated weapon) Allies: Duncan Wright, Vince Noir, Andrew Mutaeneau, Xian Chun Enemies: Peri Barclay. Jacob Starr, Xian Chun Mid-game Evaluation: Starting off in the Makeshift Hospital, the first person Angharad encountered was Stevan Hyde. She was immediately struck with the dilemma of whether to try and help some strangers (who happened to be Callum Hadley and Jayne Brown) or run away and hide, Angharad opted for the first one. After having a mini-confrontation (and letting Stevan know that she was a lone wolf) Angharad escaped to the Lookout Point, where she ran into Hawley Faust and David Jackson. After attempting to claw Hawley, he shot her, aiming for her face. Lucky she dodged and ended up with only a scratch. However, Hawley took off, shortly followed by David. It was then that she found Dorian Greywood, and after attempting to get him to team up with her (solely as a 'meatshield'), she attempted to make her first kill of the game. However, Dorian was too quick for her and ran away. Her next port of call was the open field, where she ran into Duncan Wright, who was busy looking for recruits for his escape plan. Angharad 'signed up' and the pair went to the Lighthouse to start planning. For a while, things looked pretty good for the pair, but soon Angharad realised that there was no point trying to plot escape; it would only fail/end in death/both. Bidding Duncan farewell, she left him to continue plotting. She then had the misfortune to run into the Three Stooges - Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde and Shinya Motomura. Instead of killing her, Peri offered her a challenge - giving her a gun with only one bullet and taking her cat claws, he challenged her to kill someone with the gun and meet back up at the Waterfall. Grateful to be spared her life, Angharad ran off with her single bullet gun. Stumbling across Jacob Starr with Dorian Greywood, she decided to follow them for a while and went to the Warehouse, where after a while she made her presence known. It appeared that Dorian had forgotten about her and so Angharad decided to play the 'little girl lost' card in an attempt to try and get some more weaponry. Jacob soon realised she was playing a game and threatened to kill her, resulting in both Angharad and Jacob pointing their guns at each other. However, this didn't last long as Cody Jenson and Amanda Jones turned up. Panicking at the amount of people accumulating in the area, she fired her sole shot at Cody and ran for it. After escaping the warehouse, Angharad found herself back at the Lighthouse and back with Duncan. After showing her what he had done while she'd been gone, Duncan soon found his groin target practice for Angharad's knee, and after a few blood filled moments Duncan was dead. Angharad left the Lighthouse a new girl, willing to play the game and prepared to do anything, including killing off old allies. From there, she went to the bathroom facility, where she met up with Xian Chun, Vince Noir and Andrew Mutaeneau, and the four (after some persuasion) became a team. The four of them went to the Dark Caves and things were going okay until Danya made his announcement, declaring Angharad a killer before Peri once more made an appearance, causing chaos and killing Andrew in the process. Hoping Peri still remembered his promise, Angharad decided to abandon her former alliance and stick with Peri instead, and the two made their way back to the bathrooms. However, that alliance backfired disasterously as Peri shot her several times, causing severe wounds. Still, Angharad was a survivor, and tried to escape, only to run into (or be ran into by) one Cydni Pullman. Somehow, Angharad managed to use up the last of her strength to decapitate the girl with her own weapon, but it was too much and Angharad collapsed into the floor, suffering severe blood loss. Peri, being ever the gentleman, shot her a few more times before leaving her alone. It was there that she stayed until Ryan Ashmore and Cassie Webber turned up. Ryan tried to help Angharad, but in a last ditch attempt to get a weapon of some kind, she tried to kill him and failed. After having a talk with Cassie, the two new arrivals left, leaving Angharad to think seriously about what she had done and who she had been doing it for. As luck (or lack thereof) would have it, Xian Chun and Vince Noir turned up at the bathroom once more, Xian looking for some serious payback. After being told to 'guard', Vince went outside, leaving Xian to mutilate and sexually abuse Angharad to her heart's content. Angharad, being critically injured, was in no position to do anything, and until Vince came back in and dragged Xian off, she just lay there, subject to Xian's exploitations. Vince's hero act didn't last long though, as in a fit of rage Xian killed him. The death of Vince seemed to snap Xian back into some form of sanity, as she proceeded to patch up Angharad's wounds, and the two girls had a heartwarming chat. Things were cut short, however, when terrorist Angelina Kaige showed up on the scene and hurled a grenade into the bathroom facility. The resulted explosion was the straw that broke the camel's back, and after all the fighting for survival Angharad had done, she simply couldn't survive any longer. End-game Evaluation: I'll give her credit where credit's due, this was one tough girl. Stab wounds, gunshot wounds, she withstood, endured, and outlived many of the other students on the island. It was Xian that caused Angharad to let her guard down, and the girls simply weren't fit to survive in the presence of Angelina Kaige, and so Angharad was quite literally blown to pieces by the terrorist's smooth moves. Memorable Quotes: "Rwyt ti'n esgys fach pathetic am dyn..." (you're a pathetic excuse for a man...) "I don't need a babysitter, you know...I'm a big girl now." "Revenge is a dish best served with some cat claws, after all..." "Believe me when I say I'll have no problem pulling this trigger and sending a bullet into your head. Although it might spoil your dress a little." "I mean, if this is some macho testosterone thing that you need to get out of your system, and you want to point the gun at the would-be-killer over there, be my guest. I just don't want to find myself missing internal organs, if it's all the same to you. Now lower the fucking gun before I make you lower it." "I can help you with the whole death thing if you want. If not, you'd better stay right where you are. Think I'm exaggerating? Be my guest and call my bluff." Trivia/Other *Angharad was originally an excuse for Swoosh to talk practice her Welsh and RP at the same time. *Angharad was the name of one of the Welsh princesses. Threads The various threads that contained Angharad. In order from first to finish. *Girl #30: Awakening *On my own *Stand up, Boy #53 *A planning of a strategy *Dude! FORTIFIED!!! Pt. 2 *A moment's pause *Starting place for B#54 *Optimism killed the cat *The Morning After The Night Before *Like Lambs to the Slaughter *The Morning After The Night Before (Second visit to thread) *The End of an Act Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Angharad Davies. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! What the hell is with her survival abilities? JUST. FUCKING. DIE! - Slayer Hey...she shares the same last name as mine... She crazy though but creative. Jun Category:V1 Students